


Une découverte inattendue vert émeraude

by Eastpak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastpak/pseuds/Eastpak
Summary: En patrouille dans National City, Supergirl capte un signal de détresse venant de L-Corp. Elle va découvrir une nouvelle galaxie et un tout autre super-héros.





	

« Supergirl, bon travail. Vous pouvez rentrer. »

« Je vais faire un petit tour, Alex. »

« Très bien Supergirl, je reste en communication. » Supergirl sourit en volant au dessus de National City. Elle capta un signal de détresse au loin. En se concentrant, elle découvrit que cela venait de L-Corp.

« Alex, il y a un signal de détresse venant de L-Corp. »

« Supergirl … »

« Ça peut être Lena, je dois vérifier, Alex. » Supergirl augmenta sa vitesse pour rejoindre L-Corp. Elle scanna soigneusement le bâtiment puis vola vers le bureau de Lena. Elle capta le signal de détresse venant d'un anneau.

« Green Lantern Lena Luthor du secteur 2814, merci de reporter de suite sur Oa. » Supergirl fronça les sourcils. « Green Lantern Lena Luthor du secteur 2814, merci de reporter de suite sur Oa. » Lena roula des yeux en prenant l'anneau.

« J'avais compris la première fois … » Murmura Lena. « J'arrive dès que possible. » Lena avait mis l'anneau et venait de répondre dans la pierre verte. Cela intrigua fortement Supergirl qui n'avait jamais vu ce genre de technologie. Lena se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. « Jess, je dois m'absenter. »

« Bien, Miss Luthor. Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jess, à quelle heure est mon rendez-vous demain matin ? » Jess regarda l'agenda de Lena.

« 8 heures, Miss Luthor. » Lena grimaça à cette information.

« C'est trop tôt … Libérez la matinée, j'essayerais de vous joindre si cela perdure. »

« Pas de problème, Miss Luthor. » Lena sourit puis rentra dans son bureau. « Miss Luthor ? » Celle-ci s'arrêta et porta son attention sur son assistante. « Soyez prudente. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Jess. » Lena retourna dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son balcon. Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva son bras droit où se trouvait l'anneau. Lena changea subitement de tenue. Une tenue verte avec un symbole sur la poitrine avait remplacé son tailleur. Un masque se matérialisa sur son visage puis l'anneau s'illumina lorsque Lena s'envola dans les airs.

« Supergirl, nous détectons de l'activité à proximité de L-Corp. Une forme se dirige vers l'atmosphère. »

« C'est Lena. »

« Répétez un peu, Supergirl ? »

« La forme qui se dirige vers l'atmosphère, c'est Lena. » Supergirl suivait Lena d'une certaine distance. « Lena a un anneau, elle serait un Green Lantern et vole dans une tenue verte. »

« Nous parlons bien de Miss Luthor, CEO de L-Corp qui n'aime pas voyager en hélicoptère ? » Supergirl roula des yeux.

« Oui, Alex. »

« Supergirl, vous venez bien de dire que Miss Luthor est un Green Lantern ? »

« C'est ce qu'a dit une voix provenant de l'anneau, Hank. »

« Supergirl … attention … Green Lantern … »

« Hank ? Alex ? » Supergirl toucha son oreillette mais elle entendit seulement des grésillements. « Golly … » Elle suivait toujours Lena au-delà de l'atmosphère de la Terre.

Un portail s'ouvrit à l'aide de l'anneau de Lena et Supergirl accéléra pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Supergirl sourit, la découverte de nouvelles planètes était fascinante et elle était presque sûre d'être maintenant dans une autre galaxie. Supergirl se concentra à nouveau sur Lena lorsqu'elle descendit sur une planète aux lumières vertes. « Ça doit être Oa dont l'anneau hum … parlait. » Supergirl s'arrêta lorsque Lena croisa un autre Green Lantern à la peau violette. Le masque de Lena se retira automatiquement.

« _Lena Luthor_. »

« Sinistro. »

« _Vous avez été suivie, vous avez compromis la sécurité des Green Lantern_. » Lena roula des yeux. Supergirl fronça les sourcils en n'entendant aucun son venant de Lena et ne comprenant pas ce que disait Sinistro. Etant derrière un immeuble, elle utilisa sa vision à rayons X. « _Nous devons nous occuper de …_ » Supergirl vit alors Lena mettre sa main sur le bras de Sinistro et hocha négativement la tête. « _Bien, je m'en remets à votre jugement, Lena Luthor_. »

« Lena n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarquée, c'est un bon point. » Murmura Supergirl alors que Lena et Sinistro continuaient leur avancée. Supergirl fronça les sourcils en voyant sept tours disposées en cercle autour d'une plateforme. Elle suivit de nouveau Lena qui se dirigeait vers la plateforme. Supergirl ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière des bâtiments, elle était maintenant à découvert sur une planète inconnue. Lena avait rejoint la plateforme mais se retourna brusquement et s'avança vers Supergirl.

« Supergirl, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous fichez ici ? » Lena croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa son sourcil gauche en attendant une réponse.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que … Hum, je suis en patrouille ? » Lena roula des yeux à la réponse de Supergirl.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Supergirl. » Elle se retourna pour aller sur la plateforme. Supergirl se passa une main dans les cheveux et suivit Lena.

« _Lena Luthor, merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel_. » Commença Ganthet le chef des Gardiens.

« J'ignorais que j'avais le choix. » Sinistro eut un petit sourire narquois au sarcasme de Lena.

« _Nous aurions besoin de votre aide_. » Enchaîna Sayd en ignorant le commentaire de Lena.

« _Un projet a été lancé concernant la création d'un appareil de protection pour Oa_. » Continua Ganthet et Lena croisa les bras en toisant du regard les Gardiens.

« _En revanche, nous n'avons aucun des matériaux nécessaires sur Oa. Ils se trouvent tous sur Terre_. » Avoua Appa Ali Apsa et Lena haussa son sourcil gauche à cette révélation.

« Donc si je comprends bien, je dois construire un appareil avec des composants uniques et étant seulement sur Terre pour assurer la sécurité d'Oa. Moi ? L'espèce la plus jeune non digne de porter cet anneau ? » Supergirl fronça les sourcils, elle était frustrée de comprendre seulement Lena.

« _Ce que Lena Luthor veut dire …_ » Lena coupa Sinistro d'une main sur son bras.

« Merci Sinistro mais je sais gérer des hypocrites. » Les Gardiens avaient le visage grave.

« _Il s'agit d'une situation sérieuse, Lena Luthor_. » Rétorqua Sayd devant l'attitude de Lena.

« Evidemment, loin de moi de douter de l'importance de vos projets. » Supergirl éclata soudainement de rire. Les Gardiens portèrent leur attention sur Supergirl.

« _Lena Luthor, qui est cette personne ? Avez-vous compromis la sécurité d'Oa ?_ » Demanda Ganthet à Lena qui s'était retournée. Elle souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Supergirl arrêta de rire en étant devenu le centre des attentions. Elle rougit sous le regard de Lena.

« Ganthet, chef des Gardiens des Green Lantern, voudrait connaître votre identité. »

« Supergirl. » Lena roula des yeux.

« Il s'agit de Kara Zor-El de la planète Krypton. Elle est connue sous le nom de Kara Danvers sur Terre. Le soleil jaune de ma galaxie lui confère des pouvoirs, Ganthet. Elle les utilise sur Terre sous le nom de Supergirl. » Celle-ci ouvra la bouche devant la réponse de Lena.

« Moi Kara ? Pff non ! » Lena haussa son sourcil gauche.

« _Lena Luthor, votre amie est une piètre menteuse_. » Constata Sinistro en ayant observé Supergirl.

« Oui, elle l'est. » Supergirl fronça les sourcils. Lena se frotta les sourcils avec son pouce et son index. « Concernant cet appareil … »

« _Les détails seront transmis sur votre anneau Lena Luthor lors de votre prochaine charge_. »

« Bien, je vous remercie Ganthet pour votre confiance envers mes capacités. » Lena salua les Gardiens respectueusement et quitta la plateforme. Sinistro rattrapa Lena.

« _Lena Luthor, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas_. »

« Merci Sinistro, je n'y manquerai pas. » Lena et Sinistro se serrèrent l'avant-bras.

« _Kara Zor-El, j'ai été ravi de notre rencontre. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Supergirl. Les amies de Lena Luthor sont mes amies_. » Sinistro baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« Sinistro est ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Kara, il a beaucoup entendu parler de tes exploits et te considère comme une amie. »

« Hum dis lui que … »

« Il te comprend. » Kara eut un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est un honneur d'avoir rencontré des gens aussi honorables et dévoués que les Green Lantern. Merci d'avoir été là pour Lena. » Sinistro tendit son avant-bras. Kara le serra de suite. Sinistro baissa à nouveau la tête et Lena s'envola. Ne voyant pas Kara à ses côtés, elle s'arrêta et haussa son sourcil gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Supergirl, une invitation ? » Kara ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sous le regard amusé de Sinistro.

« Nope, j'arrive de suite … » Kara se passa une main dans les yeux. « Ce qu'elle peut-être autoritaire. » Kara rejoint Lena et celle-ci continua son avancée pour retourner sur Terre.

« … Kara, tu me reçois ? » Celle-ci porta sa main à son oreille lors de leur arrivée à l'atmosphère de la Terre.

« Alex ? »

« Kara, enfin ! Où étais-tu passée ? »

« Dans une autre galaxie, la réception était très mauvaise. » Lena roula des yeux.

« Nous vous attendons au DEO Supergirl, n'oubliez pas Miss Luthor en route. »

« Nous arrivons, Hank. » Kara coupa la communication avec le DEO. « Suis-moi. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix … » Murmura Lena tout en suivant Kara. A National City, Kara se posa de suite sur le balcon du DEO et y entra avec Lena derrière. Un groupe d'agents les attendait et tenait rapidement Lena en joue. Kara se mit rapidement devant Lena pour la protéger et se prépara à un éventuel combat.

« Baissez vos armes ! » Alex arriva près du groupe d'agents qui obéirent à son ordre. Hank rejoint Alex qui se trouvait déjà avec Supergirl et Green Lantern. Il essaya de scanner l'esprit de Lena mais n'y parvint pas.

« Vos défenses mentales sont remarquables Miss Luthor. » Lena haussa son sourcil gauche. Hank prit sa forme d'origine pendant quelques instants.

« Un Green Martian … »

« J'onn J'onzz. » Hank baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« Lumière de la Lumière. » Murmura Lena. Hank releva de suite sa tête. « C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance J'onn J'onzz, dernier fils de Mars. » Lena baissa à son tour sa tête. Alex se racla la gorge et croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine. « Je suppose que vous avez des questions. » Répliqua Lena en portant son attention sur Alex.

« En effet, depuis quand êtes-vous un Green Lantern ? »

« Depuis l'attaque lors de mon inauguration de L-Corp. Ma volonté de renommer mon héritage familial et d'en faire une force pour le bien a attiré l'attention de l'anneau. »

« Votre retour effectif à National City. »

« Oui c'est exact. »

« Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de nous informer de ce détail ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela, Agent Danvers ? »

« Ce que l'Agent Danvers essaye de dire … »

« J'ai très bien compris ce que l'Agent Danvers veut dire, Directeur. » Lena porta son attention sur Alex. « Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre au DEO, Agent Danvers. »

« Vous avez des comptes à rendre à la population de National City ! »

« Mon secteur est un peu plus vaste que National City, Agent Danvers. »

« Votre quoi maintenant ? » Lena roula des yeux.

« Les Green Lantern sont un groupe intergalactique composé de soldats protégeant un secteur propre. La Terre fait partie du secteur 2814 dont Miss Luthor est le Green Lantern. Le système solaire fait également parti de ce secteur. » Rétorqua Hank, Alex le regarda étonné.

« Effectivement et une partie de notre galaxie. » Lena regarda à nouveau Alex. « Comme je le disais, National City n'est pas vraiment ma priorité, Agent Danvers. »

« Mais … » Alex n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'anneau de Lena clignota.

« Jess ? » Lena répondit en fronçant les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Désolée de vous déranger Miss Luthor mais j'ai Monsieur Wayne en ligne. Sa voiture a un petit problème. »

« Je ne suis pas son garagiste personnel, Jess. »

« Non l'autre voiture, Miss Luthor. »

« Ah je vois … » Lena se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je vous le passe, Miss Luthor ? »

« Oui, Bruce est insupportable avec cette voiture, merci Jess. »

« Genius ! » Lena roula des yeux à son surnom.

« Qu'as-tu fait cette fois-ci avec la Batmobile, Bruce ? »

« Rien de spécial tu me connais. » Lena haussa son sourcil gauche. « Et tu dois hausser ton sourcil gauche. »

« Correct. Passe-moi Alfred ou Barbara s'il te plaît. »

« Ton manque de confiance me va droit au cœur, Genius. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Alfred, Genius pour vous ! »

« Merci Maître Bruce. Miss Lena ? »

« Alfred, comment allez-vous ? »

« Mes journées ne sont pas de tout repos avec Maître Bruce. » Lena esquissa un sourire.

« Que se passe-t-il avec la Batmobile, Alfred ? »

« Que ne se passe-t-il pas avec la Batmobile serait une meilleure question, Lee. »

« Barbara, que dois-je ajouter à la liste ? »

« Hum, pas grand-chose au final, la Batmobile est partie en fumée, autodestruction. »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible ! L'autodestruction est … Il n'a pas osé ! »

« Si Lee, il a bien hacké dans ton système et avant que tu hurles, sache qu'il est déjà parti. »

« Evidemment … » Lena se frotta les sourcils.

« Mais bon point pour toi, il a mis près de deux semaines à craquer ton code pour l'autodestruction. » Lena éclata de rire.

« Merci Barbara. Donc je suppose que je dois refaire une Batmobile ? »

« Affirmatif Lee. Lucius a des anciens modèles pendant ce temps-là. » Lena soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Bruce est vraiment désespérant, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de construire une nouvelle voiture. Certains d'autres nous n'ont pas le luxe de faire seulement bonne figure lors des conférences de presse et de ne pas être CEO de leur entreprise … »

« Courage Lee, tu es un génie et puis ta petite bague verte peut-être utile. »

« Ce n'est pas un jouet, Barbara. »

« Rabat-joie. » Lena roula des yeux. « Nos conversations me manquent, Lee. »

« Je sais Barbara mais je ne pense pas revenir sur la côte est. »

« Egoïste, je dois supporter Bruce seule maintenant. » Lena sourit. « Bon Lee, je dois te laisser, Batgirl et tout ça. »

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Toujours. » Barbara raccrocha de son côté.

« Miss Luthor ? »

« Oui Jess. »

« J'ai déposé les plans de la Batmobile sur votre bureau. J'ai également pris contact avec Monsieur Fox pour la livraison des matériaux nécessaires. »

« Très bien, merci Jess. »

« J'ai revu votre emploi du temps. J'ai essayé de vous libérer certains après-midi pour vous rendre au laboratoire. »

« Que ferais-je sans vous, Jess ? »

« Je ne préfère pas le savoir Miss Luthor. » Lena éclata de rire. « Vous avez une réunion du conseil dans moins de 2h, Miss Luthor. »

« Merci Jess. » Lena coupa la communication.

« Batman est Bruce Wayne ! » S'exclama Winn en se levant de son bureau. « C'est génial ! »

« Vous avez construis la Batmobile ? En plus d'être CEO et Green Lantern ? Vous êtes un robot ou quoi ? » Kara donna un coup de coude à Alex. Hank roula des yeux face au comportement de ses agents.

« Miss Luthor, combien de personnes sont au courant de votre activité annexe ? » Lena esquissa un sourire à la question de Hank.

« A part la quasi-totalité du DEO vous voulez dire, Directeur. Ma secrétaire évidemment, Bruce Wayne, Alfred son majordome, Barbara Gordon la fille du commissaire et accessoirement Batgirl. Dick Grayson, fils adoptif de Bruce et également Nightwing, doit être au courant. Bruce est un piètre menteur. C'est un miracle que ses activités nocturnes soient toujours un secret jusqu'à présent. »

« C'est un petit nombre, Miss Luthor. »

« Je ne suis pas connue pour avoir des amis, Directeur. » Lena esquissa un petit sourire en coin. « Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer me changer. J'ai une réunion qui m'attend. »

« Non, ce sera tout Miss Luthor, merci de votre coopération. » Lena hocha la tête respectueusement à Hank et se dirigea vers le balcon du DEO. Kara se pinça les lèvres en suivant du regard Lena. Elle soupira et porta son attention sur sa sœur.

« Quoi ? » Alex avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et toisait Kara du regard. « Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir suivi Lena dans une autre galaxie et … »

« Non Kara. » Celle-ci arrêta de parler et baissa la tête. « Tu es Supergirl, agis en temps que telle bon dieu ! » Kara ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau. « Donc, tu vas bomber le torse, lever la tête et dire à Lena que tu es amoureuse d'elle, et que ça saute ! »

« D'accord, je peux le faire ça. » Kara se leva, bomba le torse et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je peux le faire. »

« C'est l'esprit, Kara. » Alex sourit à Kara qui était maintenant déterminée. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers le balcon du DEO et rattrapa Lena en quelques secondes dans les airs.

« Lena ! » Kara s'arrêta juste devant Lena.

« Que se passe-t-t-il, Kara ? »

« Puis-je t'accompagner ? » Lena haussa son sourcil gauche.

« Je vais seulement me changer chez moi, Kara. J'ai une réunion dans 1h. »

« Je sais, je voudrais te dire quelque chose en privé. »

« Si tu insistes. » Kara sourit à Lena ce qui la déstabilisa. Lena reprit le chemin pour se rendre à son penthouse. Elles volaient à présent côte à côte. Le sourire de Kara ne quitta pas son visage. Elle se sentait en paix en volant aux côtés de Lena, libre et sereine. En revanche, Lena n'était pas très confortable. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions et imaginait de nombreux scénarios sur ce qui l'attendait chez elle avec Kara en sa compagnie. Depuis toujours, sa plus grande crainte réside dans le nom qu'elle porte et son incapacité à faire le bien. Cela l'affecte énormément depuis que l'anneau de pouvoir l'a choisie. Une si grande responsabilité pour une Luthor. C'est dans cet état d'esprit, l'un calme et l'autre troublée, que Kara et Lena atterrirent sur le balcon du penthouse de Lena. De suite, Lena retira son anneau de pouvoir en passant la porte-fenêtre de son salon. Elle retrouva ses vêtements et retira ses talons.

« Lena, je … » Kara se passa une main dans les cheveux. Lena haussa son sourcil gauche et sortit son téléphone portable.

« Jess ? Pouvez-vous repousser la réunion ? » Lena roula les yeux. « Oui je sais qu'il s'agit d'une réunion avec le conseil d'administration. » Lena porta son attention sur Kara qui paraissait plus nerveuse. « Quelque chose d'important vient d'attirer mon attention. » Lena esquissa un sourire. « Oui Jess, merci, à plus tard. » Lena arrêta sa conversation avec sa secrétaire et se focalisa sur Kara. « Je suis toute à toi, Kara. »

« Je suis désolée Lena pour aujourd'hui. »

« C'était hier, le temps est différent sur Oa et … »

« Lena … » Kara prit les mains de Lena. « J'ai été curieuse après l'appel d'urgence venant de l'anneau. J'étais inquiète au début mais au final, tu n'étais pas en danger. Et je ne savais pas pour les Green Lantern … » Kara prit une grande respiration. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir suivie sur Oa et mentit pendant tout ce temps. »

« Je comprends, après tout je suis une Luthor, qui aurait confiance ? » Kara posa sa main sur la joue gauche de Lena afin que leurs regards soient ancrés et caressa la joue avec son pouce.

« Tu n'es pas une Luthor à mes yeux, tu es seulement Lena. »

« Et pourtant, tout ce dont j'ai construit au fil des années a été au nom des Luthor. Je ne suis reconnue pour rien d'autre, Kara. »

« Non, pas pour L-Corp, pas pour les gardiens et les Green Lantern, pas pour moi … »

« Kara … » Murmura Lena en fermant les yeux.

« Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu puisses croire en moi, en nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas … » Kara ferma les yeux à son tour et posa son front sur celui de Lena tout en continuant de caresser sa joue.

« As-tu peur ? »

« Je suppose … » Lena soupira. « C'est ironique. » Lena porta ses mains sur les bras de Kara et caressa en continue le costume de Supergirl. « L'ennemi mortel d'un Green Lantern est le Yellow Lantern qui se nourrit de la peur. »

« Tu as été choisie par l'anneau, il a dû voir quelque chose. »

« Moi, il m'a vu moi. Pas une Luthor mais moi. »

« Et tu penses que nous deux … » Lena soupira.

« Ça ne sera pas facile Kara, avec nos horaires, nos activités, j'ai un caractère … »

« Je sais Lena mais tout va bien se passer, on sera ensemble, Kara et Lena, Supergirl et Green Lantern, unis. » Lena éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu es en première ? Pourquoi pas Lena et Kara, Green Lantern et Supergirl ? »

« Pff, le Super est mieux en premier ! » Lena haussa son sourcil gauche. « Imagine nos noms de couple ! Supercorp ou Super Lantern ou … »

« Danvers et Luthor, combattant le crime ? »

« Oh, accrochant ça ! » Lena roula des yeux.

« Tu es une enfant. »

« Peut-être mais tu m'aimes comme ça. » Lena arrêta les caresses sur les bras de Kara et baissa la tête. « Enfin je veux dire … Je t'aime mais ça ne veut pas dire … » Lena releva subitement la tête.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je pensais que c'était évident, je ne traverse pas des galaxies pour n'importe qui tu sais. »

« Je … Je ne suis pas très confortable en relation, Kara. » Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. « Je flirte beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! » Lena tapa le bras de Kara qui éclata de rire. Lena se blottit contre Kara en soupirant. Kara passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lena et décolla légèrement du sol Lena rigola un peu en secouant la tête et sortit son anneau.

« Supergirl. » Lena avait revêtu son costume.

« Green Lantern. » Kara sourit, heureuse de voler à nouveau aux côtés de Lena.

« Combattant le crime. » Murmura Lena en embrassant Kara.


End file.
